The Curse of Wisdom
by Ganondora
Summary: Princess Zelda attempts to save Ganondorf from himself. See for yourself where her adventure takes her.
1. Chapter 1

"Impossible!" Came the hushed gasps of men from beyond the heavy door. The oak double doors to the throne room were cracked just enough that when Zelda stood on the other side the words of the men were easily understood, as well as their fear. She stood for longer than she knew was appropriate for a princess.

"A boy? Are you sure?" It was her father's voice, more shaken than she ever heard it before.

"Very certain, my lord," Came the scout's weak reply. A distinct wet noise followed as he licked his lips and swallowed nervously. "He is powerful, being raised by the sister witches of the desert."

"Sire, you don't believe..." The voice of the advisor trailed off, as if speaking the words would make it true.

"I do. I believe the prophecy will come true," The King proclaimed, and his footsteps moved around the room.

"What can we do?" The scout asked, some courage returning to his voice as he persuaded his king to look for a solution.

"The answer is simple. We must remove the threat," Came the advisor's definite reply.

"He is just a boy with no knowledge of the prophecy."

Zelda gasped with a start when she heard the clearing of a throat behind her. She turned her brilliant sky blue eyes to her attendant, then immediately looked at the floor in shame. It was her personal servant, and she tapped her foot impatiently the way she always did when Zelda was in trouble. "It is not the place of a princess to be eavesdropping on a confidential conversation of the king."

Obediently, Zelda followed her attendant to her personal chambers, but she was not without protest. "Impa, as the princess should I not be included on important details of the kingdom?"

Ignoring her attempt to retrieve information, Impa opened the door to the princess's exquisite bedroom, and allowed the lady to lead the way in. They passed through a small foyer hall and three sets of closets filled with clothes for day time, night time, and special occasions Zelda's father held at the castle. It seemed most times she always chose the same style to wear, even though she owned hundreds to choose from. Although she was rich, she never acted like she was better than anyone else. Impa treasured that in her and prayed to the goddesses she would remain that way. She pulled back the covers on the princess soft mattress and gestured with her hand when she said, "It is time for bed, Princess Zelda."

Zelda thought otherwise, but she could not deny the yawn creeping up her throat and forcing its way through her muscles. Already in her sleeping gown, she climbed onto the bed and slid under the covers. "Impa, what are they going to do with that boy?"

Impa placed the covers snug around her and stared at her inquisitive face."To that question I do not have the answer, but I know it will be what is best for you and for the kingdom." At the worried look on Zelda's face, she added, "Please, princess, put this out of your mind. You have such a kind heart but it will do you no good to worry. Your father is a kind man and I am certain he will make a wise decision." Finally, to her relief, Zelda smiled and closed her eyes. "Good night, princess." Impa turned and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Breakfast was served in the east most room, where the sun shined brightest in the morning. The King of Hyrule sat at the head of the table, and beside him was his daughter, Princess Zelda. It was over a year ago they lost her mother to a terrible illness, but the girl seemed to be moving on just fine. They shared a breakfast of fresh eggs, bacon, and bread with fruit spread. They were accompanied by the melodious voices of the birds in the courtyard and those that would dart in and out of the windows, picking up the bread Zelda set on the windowsills.

"My dear Zelda, you are unusually quiet this morning. Is something the matter?" The king asked, missing her chatter.

She placed the prongs of her fork in the scrambled eggs on her plate and twisted it slightly. "What prophecy were you talking about last night?"

There was that curiosity her mother gave her. At times he cherished it as it helped him to hold on to memories of the queen, and other times he wished it would have died with her. "You know better than to listen in on conversations that you are not invited to."

The stern tone he used made her drop her fork and stare blankly at her half eaten eggs. "I am sorry father. You can't mean to hurt this boy! You mustn't."

He was shocked that she comprehended so much of the situation. Often he found himself underestimating her intelligence. "How much did you hear?"

"That there is a boy, witches, and a prophecy, and Albert wants to remove the threat. You mustn't hurt him," She said, pleading.

The King smiled warmly and held out a hand to stop her ramblings. "Zelda, these are adult affairs, and I will do what I must to protect you."

"Who is he? What is the prophecy? Why do you feel that I am in danger?" She asked, incapable of leaving the issue alone.

"It is your mother's big heart that makes you worry for a boy you do not even know," The King stated stiffly as he pushed his empty plate away. "If you knew the prophecy, you would change your mind, that much I promise you."

"Then just tell me, father!"

Silence followed as he gauged his daughter's maturity, her ability to cope with the situation. He chose not to doubt her intelligence again. She was eleven years old but she was not as naive as her age suggested. "There is a prophecy, passed down by our royal family, that speaks of a man from the desert. He is born with an evil heart. His destiny is to corrupt Hyrule and the Sacred Realm of the Triforce."

Zelda was familiar with the history of Hyrule and the stories of the Triforce so much she could recite them all in her sleep. It was the kingdom's treasure and her born duty to defend it. "We can change him. No one is born a villain."

The King laughed too loudly to hide his amusement. She stood from the table without excusing herself and departed the breakfast room, leaving half of the meal behind. It was all she could do to not stomp like a child on her approach to her room. Halfway to her destination she stopped, a wonderful idea formulating in her mind. "If he won't believe me, then I will prove it can be done." She rushed the remaining distance to her room and immediately pulled the rope for Impa. In minutes, she arrived, just as she was pulling out her clothes for horse riding. "Impa, would you prepare my horse? It is a beautiful day and I do not wish to waste my day within doors."

The attendant bowed respectfully at her waist and replied, "Absolutely, my lady."

Within the hour, Zelda was dressed in her riding breeches, knee high boots, shirt and vest, and gloves with her blonde hair pulled back in a long tail. Her horse waited for her when she arrived outside the castle, as well as an escort. "I do not desire company on this ride," Zelda remarked, climbing on to her young horse.

"That is exactly why I will be with you, but I will retain a noninvasive distance," Impa assured her as she mounted her own horse.

_Then I will just have to lose her_, Zelda thought as she took off on her horse. "Catch me if you can!"

Impa was surprised by the speed Zelda drove her horse at, as if she was blatantly trying to ditch her. As promised, she remained a fair distance from Zelda, but always maintained a pace that kept her within sight. The King was afraid Zelda would try to run off, for what reason he did not share, but gave Impa the responsibility of protecting Zelda and reporting what happened. It was clear what Zelda tried to do though. The princess was not familiar with rule breaking, so she was not experienced in avoiding detection, making it very easy for Impa to watch her from a distance. Zelda slowed down to a trot, and then even a walk, comfortable in the belief she lost her tail. They approached the road that led away from Hyrule, toward the infamous desert, and Impa prepared to force the princess to turn around. Just then, fortune shined on Zelda. Impa held back.

As if destiny brought them together, Zelda stared at the dark skinned boy on the back of a young black stallion. She immediately recognized the intense features of the Gerudo, from his high cheek bones to his angled eyes and his bold chin. His head was held high as he met her soft gaze. Zelda's shoulder jerked awkwardly as a shiver skipped up her spine. It was said that a man is born to the female Gerudo tribe once every one hundred years, and that man was appointed king. He was too young yet to wear regal armor, but his tunic decorated with the Gerudo symbol was made of the highest quality satin available. Zelda did not doubt this was the boy her father spoke of and he indeed was not pure. Someone must have corrupted him and she would find out who or what. Bravely, she flicked the reigns of her horse and approached him.

Impa watched intently as Zelda approached and even kept a hand ready on her heavy weapon. The boy was not armed but she knew better than to be fooled. He did his best to hide his nerves at the girl nearing him but the lump he swallowed did not escape Impa's keen eye. For now, she would allow events to play. Zelda stopped a safe distance away, but close enough that she could speak without yelling.

"Good morning. I am Princess Zelda. Who are you?" She asked pleasantly.

He was shocked by the friendliness in her tone. In fact, he was unsure how to respond. His confident facade wavered slightly as he asked, "Are you not afraid of me?"

Without hesitation, Zelda answered curiously, "Well, no. Should I be?"

"No, of course not." He frowned.

She noticed he seemed discouraged and so she asked again, "Who are you?"

"Why does it matter to you, _Princess of Hyrule_?" His response came more nastily than he intended.

Zelda was surprised at his resistance to answer her question. She knew it would take a calculated response to retrieve the information she needed. "I thought we could be friends." A heavy frown creased her face and she turned from him.

At seeing her expression, he directed his steed to the other side of her horse where she turned her gaze to. Her eyes were incredible. It was as if his world went dark when she looked away. "I like you. My name is Ganondorf, of the Gerudo." His face turned inquisitive as her smile returned. "I did not mean to upset you."

"I like you too, Ganondorf. We should be friends!" She said, happiness returning.

He smiled at her. "I would like that." It was his turn for a long expression. "Koume and Kotake might not like that though."

With an eyebrow raised and her head cocked, Zelda asked, "Who is that?"

"Oh!" He exclaimed, realizing she had no idea. "They are the witches raising me. Daily they teach me sorcery. I am so sick of the tireless work that I ran away from them, but just for today. I have a lot of responsibility at home."

"My father would not be pleased either if he found out we are friends now," Zelda explained, a smile still brightening her face.

"I imagine he wouldn't. You know, you're not like the rest of them."

"How do you mean?"

Ganondorf paused to consider his answer so that he could avoid offending her again. "Most people hate the Gerudo. They avoid them like they're sick. This is especially true with me, since I am in line to be king. Yet you don't seem to care."

Zelda shook her head. "You're silly, you know that? I don't even know you yet, so how do I know if I don't like you?"

Impa could not hear the words they exchanged but their expressions made it clear she did not need to intervene. There was no intent to harm, only uncertainty. Suddenly, Zelda laughed and darted off in the direction of the lake and Ganondorf bounded after her. For hours they played games, running along the beach by the lake on horseback, abandoning their horses to explore the shadows of the woods, until finally they collapsed beside each other, staring up at the darkening sky.

"I need to return home, before guards come looking for me," Zelda managed to say after her breathing slowed down. She sat up and looked down at Ganondorf.

"Yes. There will be no explaining what happened today if my mother becomes suspicious," He explained, sitting up as well.

From the corner of her eye, Zelda caught a flower growing tall in a patch of grass. It was white, with four petals, yellow on the inside. She leaned far over to reach it and plucked it from the ground. When she turned back, she held the wild flower out to Ganondorf. He stared at it blankly. She giggled, "It's for you."

He took it gingerly from her small hands and stared as if it were a precious diamond. "Thank you." Wildly, he searched his thoughts for a gift he could give to her.

She saw his frantic gaze and assured him, "You do not need to give me anything. I had a lot of fun today."

"No, I must," He insisted, setting the flower in his lap and then spinning his hands together as if they tumbled over each other. They shined with a dull blue aura. When his hands came apart, a shower of multicolored lights erupted around them and filled the air like reachable stars. Seeing her excited reaction to the spectacle filled him with a warmth he never experienced before. He dreaded returning home.

"I wish I could do magic like that!" She exclaimed as the lights faded.

"Your kindness is magical enough."

Zelda blushed, but quickly said, "Let's meet again in a week." They agreed, and departed.

Impa met with Zelda when she returned home and ushered her off to bed since night was upon them. The furious debate she carried on in her mind was a terrible distraction. Did she tell the king about the children meeting? Or did she allow events to unfold? There truly was goodness in the boy's heart and she hoped Zelda was the key to saving him from himself. When she reported the day's events, she hid the extent of the truth and fabricated a different story.

Sleep did not come easily for Zelda. Her thoughts disturbed her rest. Was this boy, who so eagerly wanted to prove his goodness, really the man who would corrupt Hyrule and take the Triforce for himself? Although, Zelda smiled, she knew it was foolish. Only one with the balance of all three essences could truly take the Triforce, and Ganondorf's traits weighed heavily to power. She was determined to help him see that and dissuade him from his destiny.

Ganondorf's horse ride home was a farther distance than Zelda's but he had plenty of thoughts to occupy his mind. Was this kind girl really the obstacle to the Triforce and descendent of the goddess? What did that mean for her fate? Could her fate be changed? Could his fate be changed? He recalled her acceptance and wished all people could be as compassionate as her. Maybe the Gerudo would see the world differently. He remembered the warmth of giving her a gift without expecting anything in return and wished he could do it more.

As he closed in on the temple he called home, he pushed these thoughts from his mind. It was nice to dream for a while and pretend he could be friends with her, but it would mean nothing when he fulfilled his destiny. He was to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world, he could have everything he wanted, all he needed to do was obtain the Triforce. The one obstacle that stood in his way made him realize how amazing it felt to be treated with kindness and treat others the same in return.

The haunted cackles of the witches pierced Ganondorf's thoughts like a dull knife twisting into flesh. He disliked them, but showed them respect for raising him. He predicted the first words out of their mouth and closed his eyes when they said it.

"Made a new friend, haven't we?" Koume chuckled.

"What a smart little boy we raised," Kotake laughed, twirling in circles on her broom by the ceiling of the temple. "Deceiving the princess, just to get close, to make her death simpler."

"Death!" Ganondorf yelled in shock. "Must she die?"

The witches alighted from their brooms before him. All manner of joking was removed from their tones.

"Puppy love!" Koume spat.

"Do not let her tricks deceive you! You are but a boy, a friend, and she will never know you as anything more," Kotake mocked, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"I have never seen such kindness, nor lack of fear, from anyone before. It was as if I was a completely different person to her," Ganondorf explained, desperate to make them understand.

"Only an act to steer you from your true fate," Kotake reminded, and an image of the Triforce shined just in front of his face, blinding him with golden light. "You want this power, do you not?"

Nearly mesmerized, he held his hand out as if it was real, as if he could touch it, and then it vanished. "Yes, but I can make her see!"

"You may try."

" You will fail," Kotake laughed icily. "We will let this play out, but do not let her pretty eyes blind you from the truth."

"Her kindness is not false. You will see. I will have my way in the end!" He shouted, throwing his fists with angry might. He stormed away to his chambers.


	3. Chapter 3

Every week they forgot about reality, they forgot about titles and heritage, and they played games as normal children would. Ganondorf made her laugh and dance with excitement when he impressed her with new magic every week. Each time Zelda continued to surprise him. She was far from naive, but somehow she saw the good in everyone, which made him believe there was good in him. Maybe she was the essence of wisdom the Triforce indicated.

Zelda found that when Ganondorf returned to meet with her every week, he resisted at first, and she would have to break through that barrier again and again. It made her wonder what his life at home was like, but she knew better than to ask on just their second or third meeting. The last thing she wanted to do was scare him away, especially when he treated her like a regular person. Most kids were afraid to play or tease, or act like an average person around her because she carried the title of princess. In that sense, she connected with Ganondorf, and one day she would share that with him.

"Wait, you have an attendant, someone that does everything for you?" Ganondorf asked, surprised.

"Indeed. She has become even more necessary since my mother passed away, but I still manage to clothe and feed myself," Zelda replied with a soft giggle, masking her sorrow.

He frowned. "That must have been difficult for you."

Changing the subject immediately, Zelda smiled. "So, I've told you all about what my father is like, now tell me about the witches. What were their names again?"

Zelda had packed a basket full of food and met Ganondorf at the lake as they discussed the differences and similarities in their lives. It was a nice hot day, so after swimming for an hour, they shared the picnic food on the lake's shore. There was soft butter bread and fruits and vegetables to share while the sun dried and warmed their skin. "Koume and Kotake, legends amongst the Gerudo and very powerful witches."

"And they raised you? Please, excuse my boldness, but are they your blood parents?" Zelda asked inquisitively, delicately biting off the end of a carrot.

"No. Koume said my mother died and like most Gerudo I do not know who my father is. Kotake would even boast that I was not conceived in the normal fashion," Ganondorf explained.

Zelda's eyes went wide at that, and she looked away to avoid upsetting him. It certainly would explain why he was the boy of the prophecy. "What do you believe?" She asked, trying to avoid her own suspicions.

Ganondorf searched himself for a few long moments to wonder what he really believed. "I am not sure, but it is interesting to think I may have been spawned from a demon or something," He finally said and chuckled.

"But you do believe there is goodness in you," Zelda said with hope.

"Because of you, yes. You have given me hope that not all people are bad."

She smiled warmly. "What have Koume and Kotake told you of the Triforce?"

"Such legend is often the topic of discussion with them. Ultimate power, they say. I don't know what to believe about all that," He admitted.

She knew he hid the rest from her, but it did her mission no good to pry. "And what about Hyrule? Did they tell you the legend of Hyrule?"

He looked at her inquisitively and swallowed the bite of apple he bit off after speaking last. "Hyrule was created by the same three goddesses who formed the Triforce. What else is there to know?"

"Only a few hundred years after the birth of Hyrule a demon attacked. The goddess charged with protecting Hyrule, with the help of a hero, was able to vanquish it, but it is said that one day the embodiment of evil and hate would return, to seek the Triforce and extract vengeance on the spirit of the goddess and the hero's descendant."

Zelda's voice was so haunting that chills traveled Ganondorf's spine with no end. Suddenly, his existence made perfect sense. Did he have the strength to change what would come? "The royal family protects Hyrule and the Triforce. Does the spirit of the goddess from centuries past reside within you?"

"It does. But because the prophecy speaks this tale does not mean it will come true. Together we can keep that demon from controlling you," Zelda pleaded, staring intensely into his eyes as if she searched his soul.

Ganondorf felt his gaze was locked with her eyes as if by magic. He knew that she searched for honesty. "You have nothing to fear, Zelda."

While he did not deny the fact that his goal was the Triforce he did manage to be honest. She smiled with determination, refusing to give up the fight, for Hyrule and for him. "Then I would like you to come to the castle town with me on our next visit." He immediately began to protest, but she reached over and put a finger over his lips. "Don't be afraid. I'll be with you. You need to experience for yourself how wonderful Hyrule really is," She persuaded.

After a few moments of silence, he nodded. "Next week then?" He asked, making sure the picnic basket was empty. The only remaining food was the bread squares Zelda threw for the birds.

She stood with the basket in her arm then he walked with her to their horses. "Yes, by the road to the desert."

They stood together between their horses that were tied securely to a small tree. It was quiet as Ganondorf tried to think of something more to say. There was nothing right for the moment, so he chose to allow his actions speak for him. They might have been worlds apart but she was his friend and he cared for her. He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. Before she could utter a word he turned, gracefully mounted his horse, and rode away.

Surprised, Zelda did not immediately have the words to say, and he was gone before she realized there were no perfect words.

When Zelda picked up the basket, Impa took it as her queue to hurry back to the castle. Impa had been there at every visit over the past year, watching how Ganondorf's demeanor changed from apprehension to admiration. Zelda became increasingly excited about her weekly excursions in Hyrule, much to the king's displeasure. At his request, Impa was to find out what was really going on, even though she assured him it was nothing. Usually, Impa was always hidden and never within ear shot, until that day. What she heard disturbed her. Zelda was so determined to prove that Ganondorf was capable of good deeds that she invited him into the town. Impa's breath caught in her chest. Perhaps hiding Zelda's true business from the king had been a mistaken. Was it time to confess and tell him the truth, or did she allow events to continue to play out? On the ride back to the castle, she decided to trust Zelda's inherited wisdom, but Impa would remain cautious on that day.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ganondorf asked as Zelda pulled him through the archway into the bustling market of Hyrule. Stands selling vegetables and fruit were lined up between the store fronts of the butcher, a blacksmith, and a baker. Trying to watch all of the men and women as they rushed from one destination to another made his head spin.

She kept her grip on him tight, afraid he may turn cowardice. "Trust me. The other kids never refuse to let me play, and you are with me so they will let you play too." Down the stone walk toward the center of town where the roads met at a cross, several boys and a few girls were found playing with wooden swords on imaginary horses.

Ganondorf watched on as his excitement and anxiety mounted. He made a comment to ease his nerves. "I thought girls held pretend parties and dressed up."

"You know I'm not like that. What good will knowing how to set a table do me if battle comes to Hyrule? No. This is where I belong, but everyone treats me like a fragile doll made of glass," Zelda retorted, and then stepped forward with confidence. Ganondorf decided the best place for him to be was right behind her. It surprised him that as soon as they came close, the children stopped playing and stared at her, until they noticed him. Zelda cleared her throat and said, "May we join your game?"

"You can have my sword, princess," Said one of the girls, walking up to Zelda with her weapon out to her. The same girl then brandished a bow clumsily carved from wood and three arrows that were only sticks. "Will you be on my team?"

Zelda nodded, graciously taking the play weapon. "I shall. This is Ganondorf, of the desert, he is my friend and would also like to play with us," She explained, stepping aside and waving her hand at him.

In that moment, Ganondorf realized why the witches always warned him to stay away from the kids of Hyrule, why he was so unwanted by others. The intimidation at his tall battle trained body was clear on their faces. They made a game out of what he trained in every day. He was the perfect image of a boy with no childhood. Zelda was desperately trying to give him one, so he would play along. A boy, older than even him, approached him with a wooden sword pointed at him. "I want him on my team" He said, intrigued.

Ganondorf accepted the weapon and nodded. "Fine."

Once they were claimed, the battle began. It was harmless and innocent for a while, one team trying to slay all the members of the other while protecting the house they used as a fort. They ran through streets, ducking from adults and hiding from enemies in the alleys, sneaking up for a strike! Ganondorf was exhilarated and enjoyed the game very much, although he constantly reminded himself it was only a game.

A boy on the opposing team hunted Ganondorf down a back street just beyond the leather shop. He was quiet and Ganondorf's inexperienced senses did not detect him until he lunged. Like an animal in the wild, Ganondorf retaliated, throwing the boy from his back into the wall of the building beside him. He then rushed his new victim and held a real blade to his throat. The boy was so frightened he shook violently in Ganondorf's hands. Next, he started screaming. Ganondorf's eyes widened with sudden realization at his actions. He reacted only as he was trained to. He released the boy, sheathed his weapon on his thigh, and fled when a multitude of footsteps approached. Zelda was with them, and was shocked when the boy explained what happened.

"It was that boy from the desert Zelda brought to play with us! He tried to kill me! We were only playing a game." He was shaking and crying in the arms of his mother.

"The boy from the desert!" She exclaimed. "You can't mean?"

"Princess Zelda?" A man questioned. "You brought the King of the Gerudo here?"

The determination in her eyes did not waver. She stared back at their broken gazes with defiance. "Remove my title, and what are you left with? A girl with a desire to be accepted, just like everyone else. Remove his skin color, remove _his_ title, and what are you left with?" In the silence that followed, only a few people had the decency to lower their eyes in shame. "A boy who wants to be accepted. He never intended any harm, but we need to be understanding of someone else's heritage!" With her words ringing in her ears, and her thoughts racing with many more comments she desired to say, she stomped off to find her friend.

It was out in the fields of Hyrule that Zelda finally stopped him after calling his name five times. Ganondorf turned to see that it was only her and slowed to a walk so she could catch up. Out of breath and angered, when she was in ear shot he yelled, "Your people make fun of what we Gerudo train for daily!"

"Train for? You mean you prepare for war?" Zelda asked, slowing down to a stop beside him.

"Yes! It is how we live, stealing and killing if we need. Perhaps it is you that needs to visit my home to truly understand my people, my way of life," Ganondorf offered, standing to full height as his heart rate finally slowed.

Zelda considered it, but not for long. "Princess, you must return home." She spun, knowing yet fearing who the voice belonged to.

Ganondorf crossed his arms over his chest. "I take it this is your attendant."

"I will deal with her but please, you must remain quiet."

"This boy is dangerous Zelda. I have let your foolish idea go on for far too long," Impa scolded, taking Zelda by her arm and pulling her away from the boy.

"Impa, this boy has a name. He is Ganondorf, and he has been the closest friend I have ever had!" She yelled, yanking her arm away.

"He is dangerous!" Impa yelled, obviously afraid for Zelda's safety.

"He meant no harm!" She yelled back.

Ganondorf's rage mounted and it took every ounce of restraint he possessed to not hurt Impa with his sorcery. More harm would do him no good. "I will leave, and you will never see me again," Ganondorf said, turning his back.

Zelda immediately felt tears burn in her eyes. "No. Do not give up, Ganondorf. There is goodness in you. Do not believe what these people say. They do not know you as I do!" Despite her pleas, he continued to walk, until he was on his horse and rode out of sight.

That night the castle was a warzone.

"You did what?!" The King of Hyrule shouted over the dinner table in the west wing.

"Zelda has been meeting with Ganondorf over the past year. I believed that if anyone could save the King of the Gerudo from his demons it was our wise Zelda. I was always there in case she needed protection. Until today, I had no reason to think it would be necessary," Impa explained calmly, but shameful for keeping the secret from the king for so long. "If only I had told you sooner, we could have avoided this."

"He is kind, but thanks to you he will never return and he will be the monster you make him out to be," Zelda snapped.

"You do not understand what the Gerudo have done to my people and other kingdoms."

"And what have you done for the Gerudo? I no longer wonder why Ganondorf believes himself to be an outcast," Zelda accused.

"Because they are outcasts, my dear Zelda. They do not belong among us," Her father answered in a voice struggling to remain calm.

"Then you are not the father, or the king, I thought you were." Zelda glared.

"Don't you see? He is turning you against me! You are forbidden from meeting with Ganondorf any further, and if I find that you are, he will be sentenced to death, like I should have done last year," The king warned mercilessly, waving his finger at her. "Go to your room."

Zelda, infuriated to the point her head throbbed, stomped to her chambers.

Guards were posted to her room shortly after which added to her frustration, preventing her from falling asleep for a few hours. She felt like she had only been asleep for a few minutes when she woke to the sound of scratching and tapping on her window. Once she rubbed the sleep from her eyes she focused on a big brown owl standing on her window sill. The glass opened inward and the owl flew in to perch on the back of her vanity chair. Strapped to its leg was parchment, and excitedly Zelda removed it to read it.

"Dear Zelda,

By now your father has probably banned us from meeting anymore. We both knew this day would come, so I have trained this owl to deliver messages and he is familiar with the path between your castle and my home. As I was leaving, it took every bit of my control to avoid turning around, but I have no intention of that being the last time I see you. I will remember all you have taught me and remember that you have found light where everyone else sees darkness. If you would still like to visit my home I will see you next week where we first met.

Sincerely, Ganondorf."

Zelda smiled, yet she was surprised by the warmth his words brought her. Using the ink on her desk, she wrote on the bottom of his parchment. "See you then." She folded it back up and tied it to the leg of the owl. He waited though, even as Zelda took a step back. "I have no food for you tonight. Come back tomorrow and I will reward you. I promise."

The owl screeched in protest, as if to say, "You better, or else," and then departed through the open window. The guards rushed in as Zelda was closing the window.

"What was that sound, princess? Are you all right?" One of them asked.

"I'm fine. There was a bird at my window," She said and crawled into bed again.

The guard walked to the window to check, and saw an owl flying westward. " I see. Well, goodnight." They left the room and closed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

On the day Zelda crept out of the castle in broad daylight was when she truly understood what it felt like to be a delinquent. When the king forbid something, for any reason, it meant death if his rule was not abided. Zelda had no intention of being caught, but that did not ease her speeding heart as she snuck through the market, sticking to shadows and trusting that the disguise hiding her face would be enough. She wore baggy pants, a brown shirt, and cloth over her face to hide all but her eyes. Her hair was tucked inside a cowl covering her head. To her great fortune, once she was outside the castle grounds it was smooth sailing. Within the grounds, if someone saw her, she would be arrested and her identity would be realized. No one questioned her in town because she did not look like a princess.

In fact, her disguise worked so well that when Ganondorf saw a concealed stranger approaching he drew his weapon. Zelda removed her hood and revealed her face to ease his worries. "It is only me, silly."

Ganondorf sheathed his sword. "It is a testament to your disguise that even I did not recognize you." He was very relieved to see her well. To see her smile destroyed the barrier he worked on building since the last time they were together. Despite her letter that indicated she would visit his village, he remained worried that she would forget him. Why did he fear being alone when before that was all he ever knew? "Join me on my horse. We will arrive shortly." He held out his hand to Zelda and without hesitation she took it, swung her leg over the horse, and sat in the saddle behind him. For stability, she wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Will Koume and Kotake be there?" Zelda asked as he turned the horse westward.

"They are hunting for a relic. We have a few hours before they return."

Twenty minutes of nearly constant galloping and thirty of trotting and walking passed before the terrain finally transitioned from green forests, to tall brown grasslands, to barren desert. The trees that managed to grow were leafless and jagged. The ground was cracked open in grotesque patterns as if begging for water to nourish it. The sun was merciless and Zelda regretted the heavy cowl she chose for her disguise, until a fierce wind blew sharp sand, like sewing needles, at her face. She pulled the hood down around her face more and pushed the fabric over her mouth again, leaving only her eyes to experience the wonders of the desert.

They traveled a bending path around a desert mountain, the sides and top made smooth and flat by years of corrosion by the coarse sand. Zelda was shocked to see that burrowed into the side of the mountain that was saved from the east blowing wind, was a village of homes made entirely of stone. "Welcome to my home," Ganondorf said, gesturing with his hand and bringing his horse to a stop.

Outside of the tactical placement, there really was not much fantastic about the village. The women that marched in and out of homes to go about their daily chores were malnourished and rugged, dirty and scowling. A cart was pulled around to all the houses to gather laundry. Zelda gasped. A list of tasks that her servants performed everyday suddenly became impossible without water or food. She regretted her breakfast and even her dinner the night before.

Although he could not see her, her sadness weighed on him. "I can take you home, if you like."

"No. I want to see more, please," Zelda said, her voice quiet and solemn. She dismounted the steed, and Ganondorf did the same. "Are they taking those clothes to be washed?"

"Yes. Every week someone volunteers to take the clothes to the river to be washed and dried," He explained, leading her forward toward the homes. "We make what clothes we can, but since we are forced to live a life of thievery, even the cloth, down to the needle and thread, are stolen."

Zelda eyed the children, about four and five years old, playing outside, much the same as the children in her kingdom would, but rougher, as if exerting dominance. They were well fed and their clothes looked brand new. She swallowed hard, unbelieving of the sacrifices that their mothers made. "I must speak to my father about this. No one deserves to live this way."

"My people have lived this way for so long that the other kingdoms have forgotten why we do in the first place." Ganondorf shook his head though. "No, you can't speak to him about this. He will know you were here and then I won't even be able to get an owl to you."

"Ganondorf, these are your people," Zelda said sternly, narrowing her eyes. She lowered her hood and mask to free her hair and reveal her entire earnest expression. "They need you to provide for and protect them, no matter what the sacrifice. They finally have a leader, one capable of kindness, and they need you." He looked at her with hurt eyes that she could not avoid. To know that he cared for her in such a way surprised her. Had she unintentionally built this relationship between them in her quest to help purify his soul? If she searched her heart, were the same feelings also blossoming for him? She smiled encouragingly at him to ward off any other intentions. She would support him and encourage his selflessness.

"What is _she_ doing here?" One of the Gerudo asked, pointing out Princess Zelda. "Hasn't your family done enough damage already?" She approached them, gathering a small crowd along the way. Zelda was surprised to see such anguish in the woman's eyes, almost a murderous gaze.

Zelda stepped back as Ganondorf stood in front of her when the Gerudo revealed a weapon. "I brought Zelda here." At his words the Gerudo back down. "She has persuaded me to talk to the King of Hyrule to convince him we are thieves only because we need to be, because of what they did to us, and that we deserve better."

Zelda smiled proudly, but the Gerudo was obviously scorned. "That will never happen, unless you have leverage!" She raised her weapon again and focused her eyes on the princess.

Ganondorf did not toy with her though. He may have only been thirteen years old, but when he unleashed his power from its cage, the weight of it was overwhelming and anyone sensitive suffocated on it. Zelda felt goose bumps travel up her arms and raise the hair on her skin. The corruption that flowed from him sickened her stomach but the Gerudo backed down, weak and defeated. "Zelda will help in giving the Gerudo, your children and grandchildren, a better life. You will not harm her, or you will suffer." He looked back at Zelda as he said it, successfully hiding the fear in his voice that was so easily expressed in his fierce eyes. He did not fear a person or a deity, but he feared loss. He feared losing her forever. They left immediately before Ganondorf changed his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Bravely, boldly, and even foolishly, Ganondorf and Zelda marched toward Hyrule castle. Most people tried to avoid staring as they passed, but one could not help but wonder why the King of the Gerudo and the Princess of Hyrule walked side by side to the castle. She was such a good person to be associating with such a bad influence, some said. Others said that he had brainwashed Zelda and was going to do the same to the king.

Zelda did not fear her father, and reminded herself there was nothing to be afraid of. Her thoughts raced so frantically it felt like hours before they passed through the village and onto the path to the castle until they were finally stopped by guards at the gate. "He is not welcome here."

"That is exactly what we have come to change. Either you let us in or bring my father here," She said boldly, without an air of arrogance.

Ganondorf was in awe at the way she always spoke with such dignity, but this was not her fight. He stepped forward but not in front of Zelda. "I wish to speak with the King of Hyrule to discuss the fate of my people. I mean no harm."

Whether it was the noble way he said it or the aura of power radiating from him that gave him what he wanted, Zelda would never know. One guard left to prepare the king while the other opened the gate to escort them through the castle.

The gate was made of solid iron and was raised using a pulley system controlled from within the rock structure holding the gate in place. Beyond it was a path that ascended a hill and wound between gardens. Zelda remained beside Ganondorf the entire walk, symbolizing equality with him, not superiority. The guard stopped them at the castle's magnificent entrance doors made of white Hylian wood. During the time they waited for the second guard to return, Zelda glanced up at Ganondorf and was surprised by his expression of disgust. Should she have been surprised? Living with only the bare minimum while others lived selfishly in the life of luxury? Zelda supposed she would be angry but she was there to show him the right path.

Finally, they approached the great hall, heavily guarded inside and out. Zelda was insulted but Ganondorf was proud. It was invigorating to know he inspired so much fear in the hearts of men, although most of it was probably based on false rumors. He smirked as they led him through the doorway, filled to the brim with confidence with Zelda on his side.

"What is the meaning of this? You dare disobey my orders?" The king raged as they walked in the door. He was seated at the far end of a conference table with four guards posted around him and six more along the edge of the table. Obviously, they were not welcome to sit.

Ganondorf did not desire to sit anyway. "Your majesty, I come here with no ill intent. I only wish to peacefully discuss what it will take for the Gerudo to be treated fairly again."

"Your people lost the war. You do not deserve more than what you have," The king retorted.

"War?" Zelda asked, clueless. At that moment she heard another enter the great hall and she glanced for just an instant to see Impa walk by them to finally stand at the side of the table, half way between her and the king. Zelda avoided making eye contact with her attendant.

Ganondorf put a hand out to her, indicating that he would explain. "Your grandfather enticed the war between our people over the love of a woman. That time has passed and we are new kings now. We can start over."

"They are thieves and you are the king of them. There is no place for you in my kingdom and you have nothing to trade. What is the benefit of welcoming you and your people with open arms?" The tenacity in the king's expression and voice infuriated Ganondorf.

Zelda could see him tense so she put a hand on his arm and stepped forward to voice her own persuasive opinion. "Father, you must listen to reason. I have been there. They are starving and fight for everything they have. It is no way to live. We have more than enough food to eat, clothes to wear, and water to drink. They are not thieves by choice, they steal to survive." As the king shook his head, she added, "If this began because of a feud over a woman, then we must be the ones to take the step forward to peace."

He stood up and said sternly, "There was another reason why we fought the Gerudo off our land."

"You pushed my people away because of a prophecy? Because I am the demon reincarnate?" Ganondorf asked, eerily calm in demeanor and taking the King of Hyrule by surprise. "Did you not expect me to know my own destiny? To know that I am expected to corrupt and destroy the land of Hyrule? Or that your very daughter is the essence of the Goddess Hylia that defeated the demon hundreds of years ago?" Ganondorf laughed cruelly. "You must have mistaken me for a fool!"

The king did his best to ignore him but his eyes filled with shame, already knowing the answer to his next question. "Zelda, you knew this too, did you not?"

"I did, Father. Just because a man is told his fate does not mean he cannot change it," Zelda said softly, hoping to still make him understand.

Silence followed and she and Ganondorf waited in anticipation.

It was clear the king was weighing the consequences of his decision, but in the end the safety of his child and his people won. "No. He may change, you may find an ounce of purity in his heart, but you cannot change his fate. Zelda, you have shamed me by bringing this villain within the walls of the kingdom and my castle. You disobeyed me and endangered yourself by leaving the castle to tour Gerudo Valley. You are lucky to be alive. From now on you will dedicate your time to your teachings and you are forbidden from leaving the castle!"

"You can't," She protested, anger clouding her rational thoughts. The weight of her father's and Impa's disappointed gaze was more than she could bear.

"And you!" The King said, glaring and turning his attention to Ganondorf. "You will be arrested and tried for murder if you show your face in my kingdom again." His voice was so loud it filled the hall and rang in painful echoes.

Ganondorf tightened his fists. "You see, Zelda. I was right. I have failed to bring prosperity to my people and now I will never see you again. Some people are not capable of change." He turned to the princess and took her hand in his. She looked up at him, searching, as if the path forward was written on his soul.

"No. _You_ have changed. You show compassion and you know kindness. Never forget that," Zelda said, doing her best to remain strong.

Ganondorf placed his other hand on her face. "I will never forget you Zelda. We will see each other again, I promise." Under what circumstances, he dared not say.

"Guards! Remove him from the kingdom!" The king shouted.

Before the guards could move Ganondorf slowed them in time with a wave of his hand. He kissed Zelda on her lips, as he had desired to do for so long. He only wished it did not have to be good bye. She tasted more amazing than any dream and that was all he would have left of her after that day. Zelda stared at him, frozen with the shock of the nightmare she lived. Finally, before Ganondorf disappeared, he conjured a beautiful white flower with a single stem.

The guards were returned to normal speed and stopped short when they realized Ganondorf was already gone.

Zelda held the flower delicately in her fingers, incapable of removing her eyes from it. It was the exact same flower she had given him the first day they met, somehow kept alive through magic. She was escorted by four guards and her attendant to her room. It was only once the door closed and she was alone with Impa that she fell to her knees by her bed and sobbed into her blanket.

The fight in Ganondorf's head nearly tore his mind to pieces before he reached home. Did he turn around and destroy Hyrule that day? Would revenge taste better if he allowed his hate to simmer? It was only Zelda's words that saved the kingdom and all of the lives in it. How long would thoughts of her keep his sanity intact? She was right about one thing: he was the King of the Gerudo and he needed to bring them wealth and prosperity and even happiness, no matter what it would take. They were his people to protect and he would usher in their golden age while doing it. This thought solidified when he passed by the village on the way to his home, the temple of the Goddess of the Sand. There was no doubt Koume and Kotake were aware of what happened and they cackled at his misery, boasting about being right. They were sorely wrong however, Ganondorf thought. He did not stop until he reached his room and closed the door to silence their laughter.

He debated on trying to send a letter to Zelda again and decided against it for now. All he wanted to do was see her but he did not want to see her distressed like she was when he left. The sight would have only persuaded him to return before he was ready. The full potential of his power would be tapped soon and he would bide his time until then to see her once more, for better or for worse.


	7. Chapter 7

During the next year and a half Ganondorf and Zelda corresponded infrequently by letter. Between his training and her teachings and constant guard, they found little time to write and send the owl. She told the guards sometimes the owl liked to spend time in the woods to explain why it would be gone for days or weeks at a time. Sometimes Ganondorf's words made her laugh but as time ticked on she found his words concerning and even frightening. He would talk about his aggressive training and tireless studying, how much he missed seeing her with flattering details of her features, and how one day they would be together again. Sometimes, the latter seemed more sinister, and that was what scared her. How did he intend to bring them together again?

Ganondorf enjoyed receiving letters from Zelda time and time again. When long periods would go between letters, sometimes as much as a month, he would worry. Her words always arrived just in time. They encouraged him to be good and caring and constantly reminded him that his people needed to come first. He reassured her that was one lesson she taught him that he would never forget, and that he would not give up the fight to bring his people what they deserved.

The routine of exchanging letters satisfied Ganondorf's cravings until he received alarming news from Zelda in one of them. Her father would be sending away for suitors! What an idea! It was impossible. He was the only suitor Zelda deserved. Had she forgotten about the kiss he gave her? He couldn't. Her lips were soft and their taste exquisite, and at finding out there would be an opportunity for another man to experience that, he clenched his fists and her letter. She stated she protested, and he did not doubt that she tried, but her father was stubborn and probably figured that he was out of her life completely or that this would guarantee his absence. Ganondorf would show him how wrong he was.

Zelda reluctantly accepted her father's decision to have her choose a suitor. She was wary when the first suitor arrived. He pulled up to the castle doors in a white carriage with red velvet interior pulled by regally dressed, majestic white horses. There was no doubt he was handsome with brown hair and brown eyes, but also an arrogant snob. During dinner she was quickly repulsed by narratives of his boring adventures.

"And the natives of that land were so fascinated with me they made me their leader," He explained. Zelda bet he waved some gold in their faces for persuasion or he was lying. All of dinner he talked about nothing but himself and his money, and never once asked Zelda about her or if she was even having a good time. When she did try to speak he ignored her. They spent ten quiet minutes in the courtyard as the sun set. Zelda was so disgusted she barely said a word to him as he tried to impress her with his white coat trimmed with real gold that he bought in a distant land. When he departed, she was not even present to see him off. Instead, she griped to her father about what a horrible man he was.

"I promise to be more selective next time, my dear," He said to reassure her.

A few weeks later they heard terrible news that the prince and his carriage did not make it home. Upon investigating they found the carriage burned to ash in the middle of nowhere. They determined the death was an accident and the fire caused by a lamp catching the curtains of the carriage on fire. The blaze had spread too quickly for anyone to escape. Zelda's intuition told her it was no accident, but she chose to be silent.

The next suitor was more of a gentleman, introducing himself humbly and kissing the back of her hand gently. He spoiled her with compliments and during dinner boasted about his grand crusades and daring battles with frightening monsters. They shared a witty conversation privately in the courtyard. Zelda was not convinced that he would be the one to marry, but he was a fine gentleman and so she walked him to his dark carriage so he could depart.

"My lady," The prince said, kissing her softly on the cheek and taking in her sweet perfume. "I hope to see you again very soon. Your eyes are like the stars and so when I am missing you I will look up at the night sky and remember this wonderful night." Zelda smiled brightly and the prince added, "And in the day when I am missing you, I will just look to the sun and remember your smile, as it lights my world as the sun lights the world."

"You are quite the poet, my lord, and I would enjoy your company again soon," Zelda said softly. He nodded, allowing her to have the last word, and turned from her to enter the carriage.

Zelda's face turned to stone when she heard the news. Just a few days after her last suitor, Prince Benjamin, returned home he died in his sleep. Immediately, she went to her room to be alone. Upon arriving though, she locked her door and moved swiftly to her dresser. She withdrew parchment and ink and pen from a drawer, but her eyes hesitated on the flower. It still thrived after all that time but she was not sure what the flower symbolized. She looked away finally and began to write. If Ganondorf was killing these men then she wanted to know why.

Ganondorf was ecstatic to see his owl arrive at the temple's doors. He calmly walked out onto the platform before the sand and the great owl perched carefully on his arm. Excitedly, he opened the letter. What he read concerned him. Zelda knew he was the culprit. The letter did not accuse him outright but she expressed grief at the death of the two suitors who came to see her and asked that he come to the castle to talk, just like she knew he would. He chuckled.

"What is so funny," Kotake snapped, her big eyes narrowing on him. The two witches swept outside on their brooms and landed just beside him to read the letter.

"Zelda invited me to the castle. I will go tomorrow," He explained, walking inside with the owl to provide it some dry bread.

Koume cackled, but stopped when Ganondorf glared at her. "And what will you say to her?" She asked, even though she already knew.

Ganondorf was quiet because he was torn. Wooing Zelda would indeed make obtaining the Triforce simple, but she would never allow him to retrieve it. She was good and wise and his dark intent would be obvious. Or, if they did marry, his people would finally have the prosperity they desperately needed. Children did not die of starvation, neither did the elderly, but the strong women who starved and worked hard to selflessly provide for their families deserved a better life. Ganondorf was determined to have Zelda, the Triforce, and prosperity for his people, and not a damn soul would stand in his way.

The next day Ganondorf was taken to Hyrule in a tall carriage made of black wood that shined in the sun. The brown and black horses that pulled it drove themselves, causing villagers to look on with strange stares as he passed by. The inside of the carriage was roomy, so he laid back in the shade to conceal himself and prevent any hysteria.

It was early morning, just after breakfast, when Zelda was walking along the outdoor paths between towers and noticed the driverless carriage pull up to the castle. Only sorcery could have propelled those horses with such mastery so she rushed to the gate. As angry as she was that Ganondorf would kill those men, she was excited to see the man he had become. She fidgeted with her hair as she hurried down the stairs to the front door. As she approached the gate, she composed herself, fixed her dress, and walked with dignity. "It's all right. I asked this man to come."

The guards looked at her with a mix of question and worry, but opened the gate anyway. The carriage moved by as the horses pulled it at a walk and Zelda walked along with it. When it came to a stop, she took several steps back from the door to allow her guest room to exit the carriage.

Ganondorf opened the carriage door and stepped down, smirking at the frightened look on the guard's faces. Immediately after taking in their fear he looked at Zelda and practically melted. She had become even more stunning than he imagined. Her yellow blonde hair was full and to her waist, her smile was even more mesmerizing than before, and her form was full in every way. "Princess Zelda, my lady," He said, taking her fragile hand in his, "you are more beautiful than the Goddess of the Sand."

She smiled and blushed. To be compared to the Gerudo's goddess was an outstanding compliment. "My lord Ganondorf, you have grown quite handsome and even more charming. I did not believe it possible." His regal attire was magnificent: a brown satin tunic hidden under black armor with a deep red cape and knee high leather boots. "You truly look like a king today."

"And you, Zelda, are envied by every princess in the world for your royal perfection," He said, losing himself in her blue eyes that sparkled like the sun reflecting on the surface of water.

"What are you doing here?" Impa asked, nearly growling, as she marched out of the castle's entrance. "Why did you let him in?" She yelled at the guards.

"_I_ let him in," Zelda explained, turning to her attendant.

"Why?" Impa asked. "You know what your father will do when he sees him."

Ganondorf unlocked his eyes as Zelda turned, and then stepped toward Impa. He was taller than her this time. "I am here as a suitor for the Princess of Hyrule."

"What? You can't be serious," Impa said with disbelief.

"Am I not a King? Do I not have the right to present myself and see if I can win the lady's affection?" Ganondorf asked with darkness and sarcasm in his tone.

Impa swallowed, his power overwhelming her. "You do, but know this, just as when you were children, I will be there, and I will not stop from killing you if you harm her."

Ganondorf smirked again. "That is the last thing that I would ever do."

Zelda stepped forward, taking Ganondorf's familiar hand. "Please, come inside. There is much that we have to discuss and I can provide you with a proper tour of the castle," She offered, diffusing the situation. Their fighting stopped and Ganondorf held out his arm for her to take. She accepted and took the lead into the castle. Hopefully she could find answers before her father intervened.

The first hall they walked through was lined with six portraits of all the Kings and Queens of Hyrule that ever lived. Ganondorf stopped at the one of Zelda's great grandfather and stared at the king's expression of happiness. Zelda had not said a word, so Ganondorf said, "This was painted before the war."

"You say that as though you were alive," She remarked inquisitively.

Ganondorf smirked and looked from the painting down to her. "My history lessons were so rigorous I feel as though I did."

Zelda smiled at that and continued to walk down the hall with him. "Yes. Ever since that day I have done nothing but stare into books and practice what little magic I do have."

"Magic? Really?" Ganondorf acted surprised.

"Yes, mostly defensive," She explained.

"You are dedicated to protecting Hyrule and your people. I would expect nothing else," He praised. "It has been several months since you told me that your father was fetching suitors for you. How is the selection?"

Zelda barely avoided smiling. She thought it was funny that he would bring it up, as if he was trying to avoid being blamed. Would he deny it if she confronted him though? "The first man was no better than a pig but the second was quite a gentleman and could have possibly been a match. Sadly, they have both passed away."

Ganondorf could not look surprised. "Did they really deserve a woman like you?" He asked, his voice suddenly deepening.

She stopped, unhooking her arm from his. "You did kill them." Even in knowing, she still gave him a chance to be redeemed.

He turned to her and nodded. "Until the day you told me that other men would be coming to win your love, I did not realize how much I still cared for you. That kiss I shared with you has been on my mind ever since. The flower I gave you lives as long as we care for each other. It thrives, which means our friendhship is strong."

Zelda watched his expression shift from powerful to vulnerable, watching him melt as his affections poured from him. "Do you know why I came looking for you?"

Ganondorf was surprised by her question, but he would not allow his affection to cloud his thoughts. Regaining some composure, he said, "You sought me out to change me, to prevent the prophecy from being fulfilled."

She nodded. "I did not expect for our friendship to blossom into more, but it has."

"Do you regret that it has?" He asked.

Without hesitation, Zelda answered sincerely, "Never."

He was hopeful that his words could persuade her. "All I need is you to remain at peace, and the demon can never win."

"I am flattered, Ganondorf," She said, a smile on her face but sorrow in her eyes. "My father would never permit it."

"You're right I would never permit it. In fact, I will make sure this villain never steps foot in my kingdom again!" The king yelled from down the hall, surrounded by his knights.

"Father! Please, stop. I have invited him here."

"This boy is no suitor for you, my dear," The king interrupted. "He is only doing this for his own personal gain."

Zelda realized then an advantage Ganondorf would have through their marriage. "Are you doing this for your people?" She asked, unable to mask her hope.

He nodded though and she immediately shined her bright smile at him. "I did not want you to agree to a union with me under the pretense that was the only reason I would ask for your hand."

"What about the Triforce?" The king asked, narrowing his eyes.

"With Zelda by my side, and my people happy, the Triforce will no longer be a concern of mine, " Ganondorf admitted.

"I do not believe you," Said the king with conviction.

"Daddy, when will you let go of this hatred you have for Ganondorf and the Gerudo?" Zelda pleaded.

"This is for _your_ protection!"

"Do you doubt me?" Ganondorf interjected.

"What?"

"Do you doubt my strength and ability to protect your daughter?" He challenged.

The king stammered when next he spoke. "What strength do you have that will protect my daughter from yourself? You are a demon, destined to destroy my kingdom, and the only ones who can stand in your way is the royal family. Since she is not willing to fulfill her duty then I will have to."

"Can't you see that this is what is good for all of us?" Zelda protested.

The king unsheathed his weapon and so did the knights. "We will stop you now."

Zelda stepped forward to defend Ganondorf but he held his hand out so that she would move behind him. "I will show the King of Hyrule what lengths I am willing to go to for my people and for you."

The king bravely led his knights toward Ganondorf, who seemingly did not make a move. Zelda could feel the horrifying concentration of dark magic that he focused on as his opponent approached. She struggled to know right from wrong, to decide to watch or intervene. Ganondorf rushed forward suddenly and thrust his hand forward with a mighty yell, practically meeting the oncoming blade of the king. Although the sword shined magnificently with pure light, none of them were prepared for Ganondorf's power. The burst of energy that exploded from the palm of his hand knocked all of the men onto their backs. Suddenly, a blade of pure dark magic appeared in Ganondorf's hand and he swung it toward the helpless king. The king was quicker than Ganondorf anticipated and his attack was blocked.

Zelda thought Ganondorf would be overwhelmed by the amount of opponents he faced. She was terribly wrong. He was incredibly skilled and battling them was child's play to him. He was swift and strong, while it was clear the king was out of shape and the knights inexperienced.

"No!" Zelda shrieked, seeing Ganondorf slice her father across his chest and stalk his victim as he tried to flee. "No, Ganondorf. Don't be the monster they say you are!"

"I will let him live if he will end this ridiculous feud and allow our future to welcome an era of prosperity for Hylians and Gerudo alike!" He glared at the king as he spoke, daring him to challenge his threat.

"It would make me happy to see my father live, and to be married," Zelda admitted, slowly walking toward him and placing a gentle, caring hand on his tense arm that held the blade to her father's throat. "We all need to stop fighting, that is what is best for us."

"I will defend you from this beast with my dying breath, daughter. I can only hope that one day you will understand why I protected you," The king said, defeated.

"Then you die!" Ganondorf brought his sword back.

"Now, Link!" The king shouted.


	8. Chapter 8

Ganondorf did not connect with flesh or bone, but only with another blade, a blade he had only read about in books. A blade that made him cringe. This common knight that protected the king held the Master Sword. Ganondorf instinctively backed away. He turned to Zelda and growled, "What is the meaning of this?"

She shook her head with an expression of disbelief. "I knew nothing of this. I swear." Her words were frighteningly sincere.

Ganondorf turned back to the knight and the king was behind him, struggling to his feet. "Link is the descendant of the hero that helped the Goddess Hylia defeat the demon. I never told her because I did not want her to have anything to hide."

"That's the first intelligent thing you have done since I met you," Ganondorf remarked, mocking the King of Hyrule.

"Link, make sure he can never harm the royal family or Hyrule ever again," The king commanded, and the knight posed to attack.

Link lunged, his weapon out, and Ganondorf barely avoided it. He was occupied though. Would Zelda not defend him? Would she just stand by and potentially let him die at the mercy of the Master Sword? What could have possibly been stopping her from protecting him, the man she had been willing to marry only minutes ago?

Zelda stood out of the way of Link and Ganondorf as they fought. She could see how equally they were matched, which is why it would take the aid of the power of the goddess to finish the fight. Which side should she choose? Ganondorf had been nothing but kind to her but he showed no hesitation in killing her father! She had known Link for a long time and always suspected that he was from the bloodline of the hero, but her father had kept that secret well. Link had leapt into battle honorably and she admired him for that. Her father was stubborn and if he had just been more open minded the whole situation could have been avoided. She thought back to the way her stomach churned and her senses faded when Ganondorf called upon and concentrated his power. It was true that she cared for him deeply, that there was kindness in him, but in the end she knew her father was right and she foolishly avoided the truth. No matter how much light she found in him, the darkness would always return. She turned her back to the battle and took her side by her father. Despite her emotions running wild, she knew to trust in her wisdom, and she understood that her place was with her father, to protect her people.

"Father," Zelda said, her eyes on the floor, ashamed of all the trouble she had caused.

"Yes, my daughter?" He said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I am sorry. I will help you fight against him, but you must promise me one thing."

"Chin up, sweetheart. Anything you want, just name it," He said, proud to have her on his side again.

"The Gerudo. Will you welcome them into the kingdom once their king is gone?" She asked, looking up to him with tears in her eyes.

"I know this is difficult. You have your mother's heart, so big and warm, to care for a man that does not deserve it," He said affectionately, then paused. "Yes. I will allow the Gerudo into the kingdom."

Ganondorf found rage inside and while pressing his blade against the Master Sword, he gripped Link's arm and tossed him against the wall across the hallway. He looked to Zelda, seeing her stand by her father. He could see the hurt in her eyes, that she made the decision with difficulty, but that did not change the hate that suddenly overflowed like a volcano from his heart. He glared at her. "Koume and Kotake were right all along." Admitting it tasted like bile. How could he have been so foolish to believe that he was anything but a monster, a demon like the prophecy told. "That means there is only one thing left, and then Zelda, I will make you mine." He disappeared.

Zelda immediately turned and ran for her chambers, tears flowing freely but silently down her cheeks. How could she have been so foolish to fall in love with such a wicked man, when all he cared about was power? She rushed up three flights of stairs and did not stop until she burst into her room to see the long stemmed, white flower, wilting in midair over her dresser. She had broken his heart, and he hers. She feared what he would do next. Unfortunately, it was her duty to insure he did not succeed. She needed to fix the mistake she made.

The villagers near where Ganondorf appeared ran frightened, pulling their children close. He knew where the Triforce was hidden and that was his next target. After Demise was destroyed by the hero, the Triforce was once again protected by the Temple of Hylia, which had been renamed the Temple of Time after the hero's travels to stop the demon from the distant past. He marched westward toward the looming temple. With the Master Sword already free, all he needed was to enter the Sacred Realm where the sages protected the Triforce and take it for his own personal desires.

He was confident in his head start that he could reach the temple before Link, but he was cautious. Without the aid of the Triforce, with his and Zelda's powers combined, he would be defeated. Ganondorf swore that if he were to fall he would not die without a fight.

Zelda ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Perhaps there was still a chance she could talk Ganondorf out of his brash actions, but in her gut she knew there was only one option. She and Link would have to destroy him to prevent the demon from rearing his ugly head again. She struggled to run faster. Link was already ahead of her. He had removed his heavy plate armor and was left with a tunic and chainmail, allowing him to run faster. It was clear he also understood that the only way to prevent the demon from appearing was to stop Ganondorf from taking the Triforce.

The Gerudo King stood in the temple, void of people, but filled with statues and relics of a forgotten time. Maybe that was really why it was called the Temple of Time, he mused, because being there was like being transported back in time. The door that sealed away the key to the sacred realm was wide open and Ganondorf eagerly approached. He was only half way there when he heard Link and Zelda's footsteps rushing toward him. He spun and tossed a wave of dark energy at them. It came so fast they had no time to catch their breath from the far run. Link was fastest to react and tore out his shield. He pulled Zelda to the floor with him, where they crouched and were entirely protected by the Hylian Shield. Link braced for the impact and it took all of his might to stop from being blown back by Ganondorf's power.

"Cowards!" Ganondorf shouted, facing them but stepping back to close the distance between him and the doorway.

"Ganondorf!" Zelda yelled, standing from behind the protection of the shield. She walked hurriedly forward but maintained a safe distance. "You know taking the Triforce is going to release the demon inside you. His hatred will consume you."

"This is how it was meant to be, right princess?" Ganondorf mocked. "Hatred has already consumed me, and the last sliver of light within me has been snuffed out. You made your choice and so I have made mine. Let the demon come. It will save me the trouble of killing you and that pathetic hero of yours."

Link rushed forward, sword and shield at the ready, and lunged at Ganondorf. Using the full force of his forearm coated in thick dark energy, he threw Link back like a doll. He was headed to the floor, with his arm out to cushion his landing. Before he hit though, a golden light surrounded him, slowing his descent and he landed gently. If not for Zelda's intervention, Link would have broken his arm. Link looked back to Zelda, grateful, until he saw her reach for her head.

"You have fooled me for the last time," Ganondorf snarled, his hand out with his palm facing the princess. He clouded her mind with darkness, causing her unbearable suffering. "Feel my hate, princess. Taste my anger. With you incapacitated, this hero does not stand a chance!" Ganondorf gave one strong push against Zelda's will and she collapsed. Link rushed at Ganondorf and they fought, blade of darkness against Master Sword.

Link knew he needed just a few well aimed hits and the power of his blade would force Ganondorf to his knees. Those strikes seemed nearly impossible to make. Ganondorf covered his openings well, a result of his intense combat training. Link failed to stop his opponent from maneuvering his way to the room with the pedestal the Master Sword was pulled from.

Ganondorf would have dominated Link if not for the knowledge of the strength of the Master Sword. It's purity could tear through his darkness and one hit could send him writhing in excruciating pain. It was that fear that kept Ganondorf at a safe distance and Link alive for longer than necessary. With his superior combat experience, he led the battle, like one would lead a dance, to the next room. Within reach was the next door, the door that required only desire to open, only a prayer, and he would have all of his wishes made real.

Zelda's eyes fluttered open and she cringed at the light rushing inside the ceiling high windows of the temple. Her head throbbed and it took several moments to recollect what happened. Ganondorf had attacked her, but where were they now? She glimpsed their fight before they disappeared into the room of the Master Sword. What she noticed was the way Ganondorf evaded the sword. It was clear by his obvious avoidance of the blade that there was evil in his heart, hate in his dark sorcery, and all hope was lost for him. She pushed herself up through the blinding pain and stumbled toward the stone doorway. With her hands out and palms facing Ganondorf, she shot him with a beam of golden energy, which paralyzed him in his place.

Ganondorf noticed Zelda appear in the room when it was too late to avoid her attack. His corrupt sword disappeared and his body arched and twisted as the pain surged through his nerves. Link took advantage of the opportunity and slashed the helpless Gerudo King from one end of his torso to the other.

Zelda chanted and at the same time seethed from the pain in her skull. A portal in the wall that would have led to the Sacred Realm opened wide like a hungry mouth, waiting to be fed. She looked at Ganondorf one last time. He was collapsed on the floor at the feet of his enemy, holding his arm over his chest as if it would stop the bleeding and the searing pain from the blade of evil's bane. In his eyes, she could not see regret, nor mercy. He managed his final words, "I will return and I will have my revenge on your families. Live in fear of that day." It saddened Zelda that she would remember him that way, pathetic, a beast, and a victim of his own hate. Energy from within the portal reached out like angry arms, ripped him from the floor, and imprisoned him within the realm. As long as the sages survived, Ganondorf, and the demon, would remain trapped.

"Link! Return the Master Sword!" Zelda yelled, using the wall for support to stay on her feet.

Link rushed to pedestal in the center of the room and thrust the Master Sword in, sealing the Sacred Realm again. He turned to Zelda and caught her just before she collapsed. "Thank you," She whispered. He supported her on his shoulder and aided her back to the castle.

Once they arrived at the castle, Impa rushed to Zelda next and helped her to her chambers, where nurses and maids made sure that she was well and that she rested until her headaches disappeared. It was a few hours before Zelda was pain free. She woke to find her room finally empty, her independence returned, so she sat up on the edge of her bed. She reflected on the events, smiling at times and coming to tears at others. It had been quite a long road. She blamed herself for the trouble she caused, but could not blame herself for trying. Zelda looked at the dresser where the flower had levitated and thrived. It was nothing but ash now.

The very next day, as promised, the King of Hyrule extended his offer to the Gerudo to provide clothes, food, and homes. They were divided though. Some eagerly accepted and were ready to be part of a thriving community. Others that were loyal and devoted to Ganondorf refused. Even with Zelda's persuasion they stood firm, determined not to betray their king who would one day return to them. Zelda would not give up, for the kindness in Ganondorf that was once there, that still was, she would fight until all Gerudo prospered, and they were united as one.

Zelda did marry a suitor, a fine gentleman of wisdom and courage, to carry on the royal bloodline. As the guardian of the Goddess Hylia, and her best friend, Link remained in her charge, and also married to carry on the bloodline of the hero. They shared their story to their children so that one day, if Ganondorf did return, they would be prepared for battle.


End file.
